


Mako's Slaves

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnotism, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Mako gets fed up on the beach.





	Mako's Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

It was a nice day at the Air Temple, everything seemed peaceful. There was no threat to Republic City or even Korra herself, so Mako was resting out on the beach, enjoying the sun and the quiet.

Bolin was training on the cliff over the beach, unaware his brother was below him.

And Kai was flying through the air with his new glider suit, specially fitted for his body -- showing off his physique. He could see both bending brothers below him and felt his cheeks heat up at how both looked so good, with Bolin training shirtless, and Mako relaxing… shirtless…

A large cloud of dust blew down the cliff from the hard training.

Mako sighed as he breathed in the fresh air before he started to cough up dust. "What the hell!" He yelled as he tried to clear the air.

Kai swooped down and blew the dust away with a small gust of wind, "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah cough… just… peachy," Mako said as he glared up at the top of the cliff. "Bolin!" He yelled up at his brother.

Looking sheepish, Bolin used his bending to make a Slide down to the beach.

"Why did you have to pick the area above me to train?" Asked Mako as he dusted himself off.

"I didn't know you would be down here!" Bolin said, his chest glistening in the sun.

Mako waved him before jumping into the water to clean himself off. He then popped back up body gleaming from the water

Kai blushed, "W-well… if I'm not needed…" He needed to get away before either noticed his bulge.

Mako stopped him from leaving. "Why don't you join me on the beach, Kai?" he asked, "It could be fun."

Kai scratched the back of his head, "J-Jinora's probably waiting for me…"

"Well, I am going to go train some more," Bolin said and practiced his sandbending on the beach.

"Nonsense," said Mako as he stripped out of his pants and into his tight black trunks. "Come on, join me on the beach."

Kai blushed at the sight and turned to Bolin, "Y-you think I should?"

Bolin had already started practice, and when he was distracted the sand he had in the air fell on Mako.

"Oh, no--" Kai began.

"Ga! Damnit Bolin," he yelled as he shook the sand off of him. He started scratching at his trunks. "Great, now I have sand in my trunks," he said as he started to peel the tight black material off.

"Oh, yes…" Kai finished.

Grumbling, Mako tore off his trunks, revealing his tanned body, not a single place pale. His legs were toned and muscled and his butt round and firm. His cock was a 9-inch monster that hung loosely before his grapefruit size balls.

Kai turned his body away to hide the tent in his suit but kept his eyes focused on Mako.

Mako noticed Kai turning away. "Something wrong Kai," he asked, tossing his trunks away. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" He asked with a smirk.

Kai shook his head, "Y-you're just… um… en-enticing…" He shrugged, "I-I guess…" Kai turned his head to Bolin, pleading for help.

Bolin looked confused but saw a prank and made Mako trip, landing on his rear.

"Bolin, what the hell!" he called as he shook his body like a dog shaking off the sand that covered him once again. "What is wrong with you!" He yelled at his brother.

Kai turned away, too red-in-the-face to keep staring.

"Ok, you think that's funny," Mako said, grabbing his brother and with a great burst of strength tossed him into the ocean.

"Woah…" Kai mumbled as Mako's muscles seemed to blaze to life.

Bolin came up with globs of mud to throw at Mako.

Mako dodged the globs that flew past him and headed right at Kai.

Kai gasped as the packs of mud splattered across his airbending suit. "Hey!" He yelled, pushing a blast of air in the brother's direction. Bolin laughed loudly.

 

Mako glared before getting an idea. "Hey guys, check this out!" He called as he created a flame.

"What?" Kai asked, slightly annoyed.

Mako began to move the flame around in different patterns. Each time it moved it would change color's and moved faster and faster

Bolin stopped laughing and just stared at the flame. Kai did the same, transfixed on the flame.

Mako seeing this smiled. "Now then how about we have some fun." He looked at them. "Alright, you two, strip."  
Bolin did as ordered with no question.

Kai peeled off his muddy airsuit without a problem, showing off his naked body beneath, and raging erection.

Mako grinned as his own cock began to grow. "Alright Bolin, on all fours, that ass of yours in the air." He turned to Kai "Kai, get ready to suck Bolin's cock." He ordered.

Bolin nodded and dropped to his knees before turning around and raising his large bubble butt into the air, his hole wincing as it was exposed.

"Yes, Master," Kai said, getting down on his knees.

Mako moved towards Bolin's ass and ran his hand down it, marveling at his brother's bubble butt.

Kai bent down and sucked Bolin's monster, Earth Kingdom cock, moaning around it.

Bolin moaned as he thrust his cock into Kai's mouth, his balls slapping Kai's chin. Mako grinned and raised his hand and brought it down on Bolin's ass with a loud smack.

Kai felt the smack resonate through Bolin, as his pre started to leak down on his tongue.

Mako delivered several fast smacks to his brother's ass, one making his large bubble butt jiggle. Bolin's mouth hung open as drool dripped from his mouth, his cock oozing more precum into Kai's mouth. 

Kai's hands moved up and began fondling Bolin's balls, loving the smacking sound filling the air.

Mako continued smacking Bolin's ass, each one turning the white cheeks an even darker shade of red. Then getting an idea, he focused his power and his hand sparked with lightning before he brought it down. Bolin drooled as the light shocks made his prostate spasm better than any massage.

Kai swallowed all ten inches of Bolin's cock. From Bolin's moans, Mako's cock rose to its full height of 12 inches. He moved two fingers towards Bolin's hole and charged them with lightning before shoving them in. Bolin screamed and shot his load into Kai.

Kai swallowed greedily as his mouth was filled the thick, Earth Kingdom cum.

Bolin drooled as his brother lined up and Kai moved to his Face.

Kai slid his seven inches past Bolin's lips, thrusting in with vigor. Mako grinned, and with one thrust buried his cock to the balls in his brother's ass. Bolin moaned as both of his holes were filled.

Kai continued to thrust into Bolin's warm, wet mouth, moaning out loud enough the entire island could hear.  
Mako grinned seeing Kai enjoying his brother's mouth as he thrust in and out of his ass. "How's his mouth feel Kai? Pretty good right?"

"The best!" Moaned Kai, his hands running through Bolin's hair.

Mako grinned. "Good, cause I want you to join me inside his ass," Mako said as he stilled his thrust. Bolin was loving the sensations assaulting his body.

"Gladly," Kai gasped, pulling out and moving over to Mako, aligning his cock and sliding in. Screaming out, Bolin felt his hole widen for Kai to enter. Kai and Mako pushed and thrust inside him in rhythm.

"Fuck Bolin, your ass is the greatest," he said as he dragged his hand down to tug on Bolin's balls, giving them a squeeze

"Oh fuck," groaned Bolin as he was being overloaded.

"Fuck, yes!" Kai moaned, close to orgasm.

"So good," moaned Mako as he felt himself get closer.

"Please" Bolin begged, half delirious from the pleasure the double fuck was giving him.

"What do you say, Kai?" asked Mako as he stilled his thrust. "Should we give this slut our cum?"

"Of course, Master." Kai continued to thrust into him.

"Then give him your all," said Mako, thrusting in faster alongside Kai. Bolin was bouncing as hard as he could on the two cocks.

Kai moaned as came, filling Bolin with his seed.

Mako groaned. He could feel him himself ready to blow. Just before he did, he gave Bolin's ball one last lightning filled tug before exploding in his ass.  
Bolin finally gave in his mind, completely gone to the overwhelming pleasure as he shot another load.

Kai leaned into Mako's warm body as he came down from his high.

Mako grinned, feeling Kai lean on him. "Don't pass out, just let Kai in," said Mako as he pulled out of Kai, showing his still hard cum covered cock, "it's your turn."

Kai gulped, "Y-yes, Master…"

Bolin remained motionless, drooling on the sand, his ass still in the air, a thin trickle of cum leaking out of his puckering hole.

Mako laid down on the sand, his cock gleaming. "How about you ride your master?"

"Y-yes, Master..." Kai moaned out, crawling over and aligning his virgin ass with Mako's spear-like cock.

"Take your time, Kai," he said as he steadied the younger male.

Kai slid down on the thick meat, pain spreading through him. "Oh, fuck!"

Mako quickly grabbed Kai and eased him down his cock as one hand moved to his nipples and began to toy and tease with them.

"O-oh, yes, M-Master!" Kai moaned out.

Mako grinned as he sent a charge through Kai's nipple as he bucked up into his ass, spreading his hole further. Kai bounced up and down on Mako's cock, his cock already leaking pre.

Mako moaned as he thrust his hips upward in time with Kai's thrusting. As he did, he grabbed Kai's hips and held him still, thrusting his cock into his ass, hoping to hit that spot that will drive the younger male crazy

Feeling the electricity pulse through him, along with Mako's ravaging against his prostate made Kai cum across Mako's chest.

Mako moaned as he felt Kai's ass tighten around his cock, and with three more thrusts, he came, his cum painting Kai's insides white.

"Oh… fuck, yes!" Moaned Kai.

"Take my cum, Kai, take it all!" Mako moaned as he fucked Kai, continuing to cum inside him, filling him up to the brim. Kai came again, managing to shoot some across Mako's face.

Mako grinned as his tongue darted out and licked the seed off his lips. He moaned at the taste and pulled Kai down for a kiss, sharing the flavor.  
Kai tasted his own spunk, and it was just as good as he thought it'd be.

Mako pulled back and grinned. "So did you have fun?" He asked

"Yes, Master…" Kai moaned out.

Mako grinned and looked back over at Bolin and saw the cum leaking out of his hole. "Well my little slave, why don't you go clean up Bolin?"

Kai nodded, "Yes, Master." He got up and went over to rim Bolin, lapping up his and Mako's delicious spunk.

Mako, on the other hand, moved over to Bolin's face and sat down in front of him. "Oh Bolin," he said as he lifted up his head. "Why don't you help clean my cock?" he said as he placed his cum covered cock into his brother's mouth. Kai continued to eat out Bolin, moaning as he did so. Bolin moaned around the thick shaft of his Master.

Mako groaned. He had cum twice and felt like he could come one more time. "Both of you, front and center I want to see you covered in my cum."

Moving forwards Bolin quickly took the ordered place in front of their master. Kai got on his knees, waiting patiently.

Mako jerked off, loving the faces his two sluts made. With one loud moan, he came, spraying his seed over their faces necks and chest. Bolin closed his eyes as his face was glazed with cum. Kai kept his mouth open, hoping to catch his Master's seed.

Mako gave his cock a few more jerks, splashing the remaining seed on their faces and in Kai's mouth. "How's it taste Kai?"

"Delicious, Master…" Kai moaned, licking his lips.

Mako smirked. "And you Bolin, how do you feel?" Bolin let out a mindless moan, unable to form words. Mako grinned, he had two slaves and a lot of ideas. "This is gonna be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
